Genetic Manipulation
Genetic Manipulation has existed in Galea for a long time and was widely used during the Armeggedon war, however it has only recently been developed for wide spread use in Zybok. Characters in Zybok can undergo Genetic enhancement at Cadmus or in their own Genetics lab. Characters can have ability scores enhanced up to a max of +10, as well as acquire 1 genetic templates and 3 special abilities, they can have any number of minor genetic abilities. With an Advanced Genetic Lab characters can acquire 2 genetic templates and up to 5 special abilities. Ability Enhancement A character undergoing ability enhancement must make a number of Fortitude saves during the process to get the ability bonus, if the character fails a save they take the listed damage. Characters can make one Fortitude save per day. Characters must start at the +1 bonus and must complete it before moving onto the next stage of genetic enhancement (i.e. a character can't just start the +10 process, they need to go through every stage before going to the next). Most Zybokians choose to do this in a hospital environment where they can get healing treatment for failed saves. Some Genetics labs give bonuses to the Characters Fortitude save so the strain isn't so great. The listed cost is for the services at Cadmus and the mutagenic materials. Minor Genetic Abilities Eye Color Change A character with this has had their eye color permanently changed to something else, including colors not normally found in nature as well as glowing and glow-in-the-dark. Hair Color Change A character with this has had their hair color permanently changed to something else, including colors not normally found in nature as well as glowing and glow-in-the-dark. Light Sleeper A character with this ability needs to only sleep 4 hours a day to be fully rested, also they no longer suffer a -20 penalty to perception while sleeping. Perfumed Body Odor A character with this ability always smells good like a fragrant perfume regardless of how much they sweat. This gives a +5 on diplomacy checks but can be smelled by creatures with Scent ability twice as far. Sexual Enhancement A character with this ability has more staying power and ability during sexual activities, for males there is no refractory period and produces way more body fluid for more enjoyable albeit messy experiences, as well as a natural aphrodisiac. Females have more control over their parts and also produce an natural aphrodisiac for better stimulation. This grants characters a +10 bonus to Perform (Sexual Technique). Sexual Sensitivity A character with this ability has more sensitive sexual organs allowing for a more pleasurable experience, however they are more prone to nymphomania. It is common for females to get this genetic enhancement. Skin Color Change A character with this has had their skin color permanently changed to something else, including colors not normally found in nature as well as glowing and glow-in-the-dark patterns. Genetic Templates Aquan The Aquan template allows the character to survive both on land and underwater. Gene Therapy requires 25 successful Fortitude saves at DC 20 to aquire the Template. Characters with this Template gain the following. *''Amphibious (Ex): ''Aquans can breathe equally well in air and underwater. *''Blindsight (Ex): ''Aquans have Blindsight 60ft while underwater only. *''Low-Light Vision (Ex): ''Aquans gain the Low-Light Vision extrodinary quality. *''Swim Speed (Ex): ''Aquans gain a 20ft swim speed and +4 racial bonus on Swim Checks. *''Weakness to Dehydration: ''Aquans have wet slick skin and are prone to dehydration, they treat temperatures of 60 deg Farenheit or higher as very hot conditions, while 90 degrees or higher is treated as severe heat, and above 110 degrees as extreame heat. They must make appropriate Fortitude saves or take the listed damage detailed in Heat dangers. Healer The Healer template allows characters to recover wounds very rapidly. Gene Therapy requires 25 Successful Fortitude saves at DC 30 to aquire the Template. Characters with this Template gain the following. *''Fast Healing (Ex): ''Healers gain fast healing of 3 per round. *''Eater (Ex): ''Healers must consume more food than normal, they require 3 times the normal amount of food in a day for thier race, if they don't get the required food for that day they must make Fortitude saves (DC 10+1 per hour) or take 1d6 nonlethal damage. Morphean The Morphean template allows characters to go without sleep for long periods of time and still function normally. It also allows them to enter a trance like sleep that lasts for many days without suffering the effects of dehydration or starvation. Gene Therapy requires 25 Successful Fortitude saves at DC 20 to aquire the Template. Characters with this Template gain the following. *''Hibernate (Ex): ''A morphean can enter into a sleeplike state that lasts for an extended period. While in this state the morphean doesn't suffer the effects of starvation or dehydration. Hibernation can last a number of days equal to twice the characters Constitution score. The Morphean decides how long the hibernation will last before entering the sleeplike state. If outside forces disturb or try to awaken the hibernating morphean, the morphean must make a DC 15 Will save to end his hibernation prematurely. *''Sleepless (Ex): ''The morphean does not suffer the detrimental effects of sleep deprivation. Once per day the morphean can spend 10 minutes meditating and recieve all the benefits of a full 8 hours of sleep. However morpheans cannot go indefinitely without sleep. Once every 30 days, the morphean must get 2 full days of uninterrupted sleep or hibernation. Failure to do so makes the morphean fatigued. Nocturnal The Nocturnal template allows characters to see in the dark and operate without light. Gene Therapy requires 20 Successful Fortitude saves at DC 15 to aquire the Template. Characters with this Template gain the following. *''Darkvision (Ex): ''Nocturnals gain Darkvision of 120ft. *''Light Blindness (Ex): ''Nocturnals are blinded for 1 round if exposed to bright light, such as sunlight or flashlight or the daylight spell. Nocturnals are dazzled as long as they remain within areas of bright light. The dazzled effect can be mitigated by wearing sunglasses or tinted visors. *''Blind-Fight: ''Nocturnals gain the Blind-Fight feat as a bonus feat. Spriggan The Spriggan template allows characters to photosynthisize like a plant, removing the need for food. Gene Therapy requires 30 successful Fortitude saves at DC 25 to aquire the Template. Characters with this Template gain the following. *''Photosynthesis: ''A spriggan no longer requires food to function, instead they gain nutrients from sunlight and water, by spending an hour in direct sunlight a day and drinking at least a gallon of water a week they will not starve or suffer dehydration. *''Vulnerability to Fire: ''A spriggan gains the weakness vulnerability to fire and takes time and half damage from fire effects. War Hound The War Hound template allows characters to sniff out foes and go into a wild frenzy during battle. Gene Therapy requires 25 Successful Fortitude saves at DC 20 to aquire the Template. Characters with this template gain the following. *''Scent (Ex): ''War hounds gain an acute sense of smell, they gain the Scent extrodinary ability. *''Wild Empathy (Ex): ''A War Hound gains the ability to communicate with animals at a basic level as the Wild Empathy ability. *''Blood Frenzy (Ex): ''War Hounds after taking damage can fly into a rage (+2 Str and Con) for the combat encounter or 1 minute, whichever is shorter. Aftwards they are fatigued for 10 minutes. *''Meat Dependent (Ex): ''A War hound gains a taste for raw meat and needs to consume at least a pound of raw meat a week in order to not suffer the effects of starvation. This dependency is in addition to normal amounts of food the character must consume. Genetic Extrodinary Abilities Blindsense A character with this ability has Blindsense 60ft. Catfall A character with this ability can ignore 30ft of falling damage and always lands on their feet regardless if they take damage from a fall. Extended Life Span A character with this ability will live twice as long as normal and all age categories age ranges are doubled. Ferocity A character with this ability has Ferocity. Jumper A character with this ability gains a +20 to acrobatics checks made to jump and always counts as having a running start. Low-Light Vision A character with this ability gains Low-Light Vision. Sprinter A character with this ability increases their base speed by +30ft and once per hour can run at x10 speed. Tumbler A character with this ability gains a +10 racial bonus to Acrobatics checks. Tough A character with this ability gains +2 bonus HP per level Wall Climber A character with this ability gains a climb speed of 20ft and a +8 racial bonus to climb checks. Advanced Extrodinary Abilites These abilites can only be confered with the use of an Advanced Genetics Lab. Ageless A character with this ability ceases to age and will not die to aging, their body stays young and youthful removing any physical penalties due to age. This supercedes the extended life span ability. Disease Immunity A character with this ability is immune to all diseases including supernatural diseases such as mummy rot. Extreme Toughness A character with this ability is extremely tough and hard to kill, they gain +5 bonus HP per level and automatically stabilize when at negative HP. This ability supercedes the Tough ability (does not stack with). Healing A character with this ability heals damage at twice the normal rate. This ability can stack with the Healer Genetic Template granting fast healing of 6 per round. Poison Immunity A character with this ability is immune to poison. Seductive Body A character with this ability is extremely seductive, they gain a +20 bonus on Bluff checks made to seduce someone and a +20 on Perform (Sexual Technique) checks. Once per day they can entice someone as per the spell Unnatural Lust except it lasts an hour unless the victim succedes a Will save DC 10+1/2 character level + Charisma Modifier. Supernatural Strength A character with this ability is supernaturally Strong, their wieght carrying capacity is increased by x2 as well as their lifting capabilities. They also gain a +5 damage bonus with melee attacks and a +5 on strength based skills and checks (such as Climb, Bullrush, etc).